


Stars Align

by Illumination



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumination/pseuds/Illumination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil was a mess, this was so much more than mindless flirting, she was infatuated with Ophelia and she wasn’t sure if she should feel ashamed for feeling this way about her comrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Align

The night appeared to be calm, a quiet evening asides from the quiet murmurs and the soft breeze that rustled gently through the foliage of the forest. Most soldiers had retired for the night and it would seem the night would go undisturbed; a break from the opposing forces that were the Hoshidians. Soon, the faint sound of heels had momentarily broke the peace, though not by much.

Ophelia had moved through the quiet camp, tome pressed close to her body as she went to find the Mercenary she now deemed as friend. Despite the rough beginning to their fated meeting, she had learned to set aside differences since the confession and now found herself close to Soleil; the two having been able to form the start of a close bond like their fathers. It was a relief they could form a bond such as theirs.

She allowed a small sigh to slip past her lips as she wandered the camp with no sign of Soleil being in sight and the mage soon figured that her friend had retired for the night, now deciding it was best to leave the mercenary undisturbed for now and pester the other in the morning. Her questions could wait and it was best that she catch up on well deserved rest as well, what good would it be if she was caught exhausted in the midst of battle? With that, she hummed to herself and reluctantly went to retire for the night as well. Her thoughts preoccupied her mind though soon broke at the hushed whispers from behind one of the buildings within camp. Quietly and cautiously she approached, remaining out of sight to see the owner of the voice. Her body was tense at first though soon relaxed upon realizing it was Soleil.

The mercenary paced behind the building, her posture seeming confident as she practiced her words carefully and in thought. She seemed determined, yet she kept her voice quiet as she mused to herself, “I know you’ve experienced the brunt of my advances, but I can’t deny how beautiful you are in my eyes even though you write them off as teasing…” Soleil trailed in thought though let out a small growl of frustration.

“We’ve gotten so close and some part of me believes that maybe all this talk about the stars could mean something more between you and I… I know we had a rough start and I’m not the partner you imagined, but I’ve been looking at you in a different light-” She breathed out slowly, gloved fingers running through her hair quietly. Soleil was a mess, this was so much more than mindless flirting, she was infatuated with Ophelia and she wasn’t sure if she should feel ashamed for feeling this way about her comrade. Yet here she was, her wall of confidence falling.

Ophelia was quiet when Soleil spoke, her heart sinking as she listened to the mercenary struggle. The connections were unclear at first though as she continued, Ophelia could feel her heart slow at the mention of the stars- how Soleil mentioned their first true conversation; the one fated day where they took a chance to understand one another. All this time, she went unaware of Soleil’s feelings and now she was standing there in the shadows listening to Soleil struggle. The mage soon snapped out of her thoughts and she slowly crept out to reveal herself, but halted immediately when hushed whispers turned into soft cries.

Soleil pressed her back against the wall of the building, sinking down slowly as she held herself. She desperately wished she could confess to the mage she’s grown so close to, but she was afraid of being denied; of being casted aside. Other women were different, but Ophelia was special to her and she was afraid of rejection from her. In the end, if things go wrong, smile.

Ophelia sighed under her breath, glancing away when Soleil sunk onto the ground and she was quiet for a long moment; listening to the other struggle before mustering up courage to join her side. She took a deep breath, composing herself and she approached the Mercenary quietly, not yet having spoken a word. The mage slowly knelt down besides Soleil, “Soleil…” Ophelia began, her voice gentle and hushed as she spoke.

Soleil tensed slightly at the hand though relaxed herself at the soothing voice Ophelia had, she urged herself to stop the tears and she let out a long sigh, “How long were you here?” She asked, not quite meeting the mage’s gaze with her own; she wouldn’t will herself to do so.

Ophelia hesitated though willed herself to speak, “I heard the midst of your trial confession…” She admitted, her voice sounding small at her own confession, “I was never aware that you felt that way about me all this time.”

Soleil breathed out slowly, “I never figured that you find out like this, when I’m sitting here pathetically…” She laughed, though it was brief and soon died, “I suppose you're here to enforce the idea of rejection. What are the stars telling you? That this isn't what fate intended? The stars don't agree?” Soleil turned to look at Ophelia, deep eyes waiting for a response she feared.

Ophelia sighed at the bombardment of questions and she soon shook her head, “I'm blessed that you feel so strongly about me and as for the stars?” She paused, glancing to look at the light decorating the night sky, “I say the stars align just fine, we can take this slow… just you and I.” She assured the Mercenary, gasping when she was pulled into a strong hold and she returned the hug slowly. Soleil breathed out a sigh of relief, pulling away to look at Ophelia and a soft smile pulled at her lips:

  
_“Thank you, maybe fate is on my side.”_


End file.
